The Other Haruno Girl: Saya's story
by ailatan uchiha
Summary: A new twist of events send team seven 100 years into the past, where they have the power to change their ancestor's fateful ending but they can also alter theirs forever.
1. Dreams from the Past

**Thank you all of you who actually answered my call. So as promised here's the first chapter of the sequel Memories in a Melody. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** the only thing I own is the plot and the new characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams from the Past**

_"Sakura-__chan__, where have you been last night?"__An eighteen year old girl with dark pink hair asked her sister._

_Sakura __Ayame__ stood in her room, her dress __dirty with grass stains everywhere, her hair was out of her bun; but even though she was a mess she was glowing and had a stunning smile on her face._

_"__Saya-chan__, you'll never believe what happened. I just had the most beautiful night of my __life,__ it wouldn't have been more perfect even in a dream!!"__ She told her sister __in one breath. "Daisuke-kun proposed!" She showed her the ring._

_Saya__ was shocked beyond belief, she kept staring at the ring and to her sister back and forth until a smile broke her expression and a squeal came out of her mouth. Soon both sister were laughing and hugging._

_"Sakura-__chan__, this is wonderful, this is great, this is…the most tragic moment of __you__ life." __Saya__ stopped laughing and frowned. "Sakura, you are engaged to the __Uzumaki__ heir remember? You can't go off and become someone else's fiancée! Especially an __Uchiha__! Do you know how much trouble this could cause? This could start a feud between the families."_

_"But __Haru__ is my best friend and he doesn't want to marry me either, he has his own love to protect. Besides we've all talked about this and we have come up with something, if everything goes right according to plan all of us will win."_

_Saya__ looked at Sakura skeptically, "you have a pla__n. Sakura-__chan__, I love you and you know that I want you to be happy. But dreaming is not good for you, this engagement was decided ever since your birth and as much as we both want to make everything different we can't." She sighed, "I don't want to see you disappointed and hurt at the end."_

_Sakura smiled and approached her. "Ever since we were little we've been told to do this, to do that, we've been taught that __women have different rights than men do. We can't decide for ourselves, we can't be ninja or even think for ourselves, which is why we have to get married so our husbands think for us!"_

_"When I was young I thought that getting married to a man would be the end of my freedom. Which is why I refused to fall in love," she smiled, "but then I met Daisuke and I knew that he was different from the others; he was everything I could ever wish for. And tonight I accepted his proposal because I knew that I would never be enslaved or uncared for. I knew that he loved me and because he did he would never think of doing anything bad to me."_

_"But Sakura-__chan__-"_

_"We both know the risks that we are taking here, and we also know what could be the consequences. But at least for once in my life, let me do the one thing no woman in our time has ever done before." Sakura took __Saya's__ hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _

_"Let me defy my elders' wishes."_

Sakura gasped as she woke with a start at what she had just dreamed. It had been a long time since she had thought about the incident in the forest but she never thought she'd dream about it. Looking around the place, she saw the empty side of her bed, Sasuke has gone to his mission early today.

"What time is it?" Sakura checked her clock, it read 7 am sharp. "Its so early! Well can't go back to sleep now, better get ready for another day."

Getting up she did all her morning routines, before she heard her kids talking upstairs. Daisuke was only weeks from getting married to Neji and Tenten's daughter and Ayame was leaving on a mission with her ANBU team today. Thoughts of how everything fell in place after the mansion incident rushed into her head, their friends didn't believe them at first and even thought they should go to a psychiatric facility. But they had to apologize after they saw Naruto's filming which miraculously captured every moment of the event.

Neji had called it destiny playing its part, and Sakura wouldn't have agreed more. It was indeed more of destiny's favor that she ended up with everything she had ever desired. She married the man of her dreams, she had a growing family and everything was going perfectly.

And yet another thought came thru, her head. A face to be more specific, one that reminded her of the dream she had a few hours ago.

"Saya-chan, who is Saya?

--------------

**Good start? ****Bad start?**** Please let me know. R&R please**


	2. Go Back

**Chapter 2**

**Go back**

The day started as any other day, people were about their business, kids hurried to school and the ones that were late just did whatever. But this isn't the case for our three shinobi.

"Why can't we eat now?"

"Because, Naruto we aren't there yet. Can't you wait until we arrive?"

"But Sakura-chan!"

"Hn, be quiet dobe"

"Shut up teme"

"Stop calling me teme dobe!!"

"Stop calling me dobe teme!!"

Sakura sighed as her husband and their best friend were engaged in a death glare fight. _'I can't believe that they are still acting like little children! It's as I'm babysitting except I'm not getting paid.'_

"You guys seriously, can't you not be yourselves for at least a few minutes?"

"He started it Sakura-chan"

"No I didn't, besides I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas never start trouble."

"Oh boy" Sakura sighed, looking up she sighed again with relief. "We've arrived, finally."

They had arrived to the rock that had all the names of all the dead shinobi were carved. Sitting themselves they prepared their picnic.

"Hello Kakashi, sorry we kept you waiting," Naruto told the rock.

Sasuke nodded to the rock and served some food into three different plates. "It's been a long time since we've come all together and chat."

"Yeah, the village has been taking most of our time; it must be especially tough for you Naruto, with being the Hokage and all." Sakura said while sipping her tea.

"Its not that bad, the only thing I can't stand is the paperwork. Being Hokage is not easy!" Naruto sighed. "This reminds me, I have a meeting with the Lord of the whatchamacallit place tomorrow, how exciting" He told them with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well maybe Sasuke-kun can come with you. Then you'll both be too busy with a glare contest, you'll barely notice the Lord is even there." Sakura suggested.

"You are kidding right?" Sasuke said.

"Come on Sakura-chan be real. The teme at a meeting like that? He'll chidori the guy's ass, tell him he's a wimp and then leave. He'll cause a war!"

Sakura thought for a moment and tried to imagine her husband in a situation like that. "Hmm, yea you're right. Sorry I suggested it."

"I'm right here you know!" Sasuke said. "And I am not that violent."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him, "sure just keep telling this to yourself teme."

"HN"

They kept talking about the time where they haven't seen each other for a few hours more, until the locket started to sing a sad melody, which caused the three shinobi to suddenly tense and stare at the locket clasped around Sakura's neck.

"H-How?" Naruto asked.

"The last time that we heard it play was before Toya was born." (AN: Toya is the last Uchiha, Sakura was pregnant at the end of Memories.)

"I thought that it would be the last time we would listen to this locket." Sakura said. "I was thinking of giving it to Ayame when she came back from her mission."

Naruto relaxed, and put his hands behind his head, "maybe its just a glitch, can I see it?" Sakura took off the necklace and gave it to Naruto.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"I've seen how these things work. They have a mechanism inside that makes it play when its open, well maybe one of the gears is malfunctioning and that makes it repeat the song without anyone opening he locket."

Sasuke and Sakura gaped at Naruto, who stared back. "What? I can be smart too!" He said, and was about to give the locket back when the hand he was using to support his weight slipped causing the locket to slide from his fingers and fall from hid grasp.

As in slow motion the three shinobi reached for the locket to prevent it from falling into a tea cup, Sasuke grabbed the chain, Sakura the locket and Naruto caught the bottom, while yelling 'come back'.

In an instant a light came from the locket and blinded them. Closing their eyes they had the feeling that they were falling from a huge height, then everything became black.

The first thing Sasuke saw was the sky. Blinking off the dizziness, he groaned as he sat up, his head was going around in circles and his stomach was probably upside down, looking around he found himself in a dense forest. Sakura and Naruto were missing, gathering his strength he got up and tried to remember what had happened a few minutes before.

Suddenly a scream took him out of his reverie. Sasuke ran to gain momentum and then jumped, but fell instantly before he could get to a branch; confused he tried again and again but he could jump as high as before. Shrugging it off as a lack of chakra he ran towards the direction he heard the scream from.

What greeted him made him sweatdrop. And I mean a huge sweatdrop.

Naruto was running around like an idiot while screaming.

Yea huge sweatdrop indeed.

"Dobe what are you-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he finally took a good look at his best friend.

He was Naruto alright, but his appearance was different. He was wearing black boots with brown pants, a white long sleeved shirt and a brown jacket with gold designs on it. His hair was still in disarray but he look good with his outfit. But what caught Sasuke's attention was…

"DOBE!! YOU LOOL YOUNG!!"

Naruto looked like his eighteen year old self.

"Teme!! You look young too!!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down on himself for he first time and saw that he was too wearing black boots, with white pants and a white shirt, that was being covered by a blue jacket with black designs. And just like Naruto he also had the looks of an eighteen year old.

"Teme, what has happened to us?? Why are we young again?" Naruto asked him while touching his face.

"Dobe that's not the point! Where is my wife?!"

"I'm in here!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked towards their right. "Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura! Are you ok?" Sasuke yelled.

Grunting Sakura replied, "I'm fine".

"Why are you taking so long to get here?"

"Hey! Its not easy walking thru the woods wearing this thing!"

"What thing?" they asked in unison.

Finally Sakura broke out of the woods panting, she looked up to them and said, "this thing."

Both guys were staring at the beautiful dress Sakura was wearing. It was a pink dress with red and brown sown leaves falling from the waist down, the top of the dress was tight and of a darker pink color with a white ribbon on the middle. The sleeves were also tight around her arms and had red ribbons at the hem of the sleeves. To compliment her dress, she was also wearing a pair of white boots and a white umbrella for the sun.

"You can stop staring at me, now if you wouldn't mind. Why are we here wearing this clothes, and why pray tell are we looking like eighteen years old??"

Before anyone could answer, a man came thru the woods and landed near them. "You must be the guests we were waiting for. Please come with me to the carriage." He said as he pushed them into a small carriage being pulled by two horses.

"Excuse me? Where are we going?" Sakura took her head out the window and asked the driver.

"Why, to the Haruno residence of course. Your family will be very pleased to see you after a long time." He answered.

"But didn't you parents died a long time now?" Naruto asked.

"They did, this doesn't make any sense!" Sakura said.

Sasuke saw something out the window and his eyes widened. "Hey! You stop this thing!"

As soon as the carriage came to a stop, Sasuke bolted out. "Hey teme! What are you doing?" Naruto and Sakura followed behind him and were taken aback for what they saw.

Everyone was wearing the same kind of clothes they were. They couldn't see any ninja around either.

Sasuke walked to the nearest shop and asked for a newspaper. When he paid for it he came back and his eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Look at the date." He said as he handed them the newspaper.

Both Sakura and Naruto took it and checked the date. As soon as they did Naruto dropped it in shock, and Sakura had a hand over her mouth.

Sasuke looked at the busy street around them, "this is Konoha alright, the Konoha of a hundred years ago."

**Yes, I know. ****Kakashi**** is gone. I'm sorry but he had no role to play in this story so he had to go, and it sucks ****cause**** he's awesome. But please don't hate me. ****Anyway R&R people.**


End file.
